TE PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Resumen: este Fic se ambienta en el capitulo 63 del manga, cuando hanji es mortalmente herida, levi ya perdió una vez a petra y no dejara que por ningún motivo esta desgracia se repita con hanji, hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a hanji. [Levi x Hanji]


TE PROTEGERÉ CON MI VIDA.

**_Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de SNK este maravilloso anime y manga son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA_**.

**Notas del autor: bueno este fic llevara un pequeño flashback y luego al momento de cuando levi rescata a hanji. Ahora a leer… a por cierto ya sabes si te gusto pues dale favorito o review, y si no pues solo sigue tu camino.**

**HACE UNOS MESES ATRÁS.**

Ya habían transcurrido varios meses desde la ultima expedición fuera de la muralla, levi no fue el mismo, el haber perdido a su equipo le dolió mucho aunque el no lo demostraba para nada, y sobre todo le dolió mucho la perdida de petra.

Pero aun sintiendo esto levi encontró consuelo en la carta de petra la cual decía que pasara lo que pasara el no debía sentirse mal y que si algo le llegaba a pasar a ella le gustaría que levi rehiciera su vida, con un equipo nuevo e inclusive con otra chica.

-petra- susurro el joven capitán mientras termino de leer la carta de petra.

Levi se juro a si mismo proteger a cualquiera de sus amigos o subordinados y sobre todo juro que, jamás, JAMAS, ¡JAMAS! Se enamoraría de nuevo.

Sin embargo el destino y el amor tocarían a la puerta del joven soldado, el destino le enseñaría que aun había una persona que lo amaba y que quería con ansias ser parte de el, esa persona era hanji.

Hanji no solo molestaba a levi por diversión, sino porque le gustaba, la joven científica estaba loquita de amor por el, sin embargo sabia que el no se fijaría en ella, pero aun sabiendo esto hanji no perdía la esperanza de que talvez pudieran lograr algo.

**_Ese día llego…_**

Ese día fue el día de san Valentín, no había cosa mas repugnante para levi que esa celebración, simplemente era cursi, y después de lo sucedido le molestaba aun más. El y hanji estaban en la oficina con los planos correspondientes a la reorganización de la legión, pero levi casi como adivino, pudo notar que hanji le miraba… más de la cuenta… mucho más de la cuenta.

-oe, ¿que me vez?- el chico puso lejos los papeles y le clavo los ojos a la pelirroja.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y se sumergió mas en el libro que estaba leyendo –n-nada levi-

-eres una pésima mentirosa- le reprocho sabiendo que ella mentía obviamente.

-levi…- ella enmudeció y siguió "leyendo"

Levi alzo una ceja y puso su codo en la mesa con su cara de aburrimiento apoyada en su mano –habla ya que me tienes en ascuas-

Hanji seguía sin darle la cara a levi y pasaba hojas frenéticamente, pero logro preguntar con voz algo miedosa. –Levi… ¿crees enamorarte de nuevo?-

La pregunta le provoco un colapso mental, primero porque el no se esperaba eso además que no entendía la razón de la pregunta, o claro… san Valentín.

El chico trago un nudo mientras una pequeña melancolía lo envolvió –no lo se-

El respondió calmadamente y afortunadamente sin soltar algún insulto, esto calmo un poco a hanji quien bajo un poco el libro y lo miro de reojo.

-levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la pelirroja volvió a interrumpir a lo cual el solo respondió con un simple suspiro.

-dime- el seguía inmerso en la ventana de su derecha viendo hacia fuera.

-¿alguna vez te preguntaste porque siempre paso tiempo contigo?- la cara de hanji estaba algo roja por la pena y estaba temblando de nervios.

-la verdad no, pero ¿supongo que es para fastidiarme, no?- respondo el incrédulo de levi mientras seguía viendo a la ventana.

La silla de hanji sonó y ella se levanto, levi seguía mirando a fuera, no le importaba si ella se iba o hacía lo que fuera, pero sin duda lo siguiente que vino lo estremeció y tomo pro sorpresa.

Hanji se levanto de su silla y aparto la mesa, después se sentó sobre las piernas de levi de tal manera que ambos estaban cara a cara, levi se percato de la escena y se sonrojo un… poquito, miro a hanji con su cara tierna y sin sus lentes.

-¿que h-haces?- levi vacilo mientras formulaba la pregunta.

La respiración de levi acelero rápidamente, su pecho palpitaba con furia, sus mirada se encontró con la de hanji, y solo observo la escena que se llevaba a cabo, como si su mente estuviera ausente el solo miraba y no reaccionaba.

-déjame y te enseño- seguido de esto hanji puso sus manos en los hombros de levi.

Ella se acerco a su boca, estaban a centímetros, en su mente hanji quería hacerlo, pero otra parte de ella decía que no era el momento ni la forma de hacerlo pero, vamos… es hanji zoe y saben como es ella.

En un instante hanji beso los cálidos labios de levi, ella solo cerró sus ojos y dejo que sucediera, como reflejo levi le tomo por la cintura y… ejem… como decir esto, pues… se dejo llevar y al rato ambos se estaban besando.

El beso termino… ambos se miraron entre si. Hanji hablo –me gustas levi, estoy loca y obsesivamente enamorada de ti- dijo con un tono algo bromista de parte de ella.

-p-pero… ¿como?- respondió impactado levi ante estas palabras.

-desde hace mucho y simplemente paso, la razón por la que paso tiempo contigo es por que me gustas, quiero estar a cada rato contigo y si se que te fastidio pero es mi manera de demostrar que me gustas-

Levi trago en seco, pero en seco señoras y señores, eso y añadiendo que estaba sorprendido, pues ante el tenia a una calmada y seria hanji.

El solo arrojo un poco la mirada y su mirada se entristeció, un sentimiento de melancolía lo rodeo nuevamente -no estoy preparado para esto, no aun-

-¡!claro que si- le reprocho energética hanji, después lo tomo de la barbilla para mirarlo tiernamente –ya es hora de que sanes levi, de que sanes tu corazón, por favor déjame ayudarte… déjame ser parte de tu vida-

Un silencio se mantuvo, levi miro a hanji a los ojos y esta le sonrió mientras colocaba sus brazos en la nuca de el. –Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo- exclamo levi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Desde entonces ambos lo intentaron, hanji siempre estaba con levi, bromeaba con el tenia muchos detalles y la verdad paso de ser un fastidio a una compañía agradable, incluso el mismo levi empezó a tener delicadezas y detalles con ella.

**ACTUALMENTE**

El escuadrón levi encontró el escondite donde eren estaba secuestrado, pero sabían que estaban en una clara desventaja numérica, los hombres de Kenny ackerman estaban por doquier, pero hanji y armin idearon un plan para poder atacar en un terreno favorable.

Y así fue, la batalla empezó, los subordinados de Kenny estaban siendo apaleados brutalmente por los expertos jóvenes, el humo los hacia fallar los disparos de los equipos antipersonales.

Sin embargo la líder del escuadrón no se daba por vencida y puso pelea contra los reclutas, ella hirió a jean y casi mata a mikasa, hanji se percato de esto y ataco con furia a la chica, logro asestarle un tajo en el pecho mientras hanji volaba y se escondía en el humo.

Pero la desgracia apareció… la capitana de los rebeldes aparento disparar con hanji, al ver que hanji hizo una pirueta para esquivar el falso disparo, apunto hacia hanji y disparo su munición.

-¡muere maldita perra!- grito su rival y disparo, ella fallo uno pero el otro penetro en su pecho con orificio de entrada y salida.

Hanji se estrello contra un pilar y cayo al suelo con escombros sobre ella. Levi al ver la horrible escena sintió como un escalofrió, y rápidamente se lanzo sobre la agresora de hanji decapitándola en el acto.

-¡HANJI!- levi descendió y recogió a hanji, tenía una herida en su costado derecho y estaba sangrando.

-l-lo lamento… me confié, l-levi- la sangre salía de el cuerpo de hanji y su piel se estaba poniendo pálida.

-cállate, no digas eso, te sacare de aquí y estarás bien- le respondió el pelinegro.

Los demás soldados de la legión seguían luchando y diezmando a los rebeldes, ganaban terreno poco a poco en busca de eren, mientras que levi estaba con hanji asistiéndole.

-levi… vete, debes guiar a los chicos, yo estaré bien aquí- hanji detuvo la mano de levi quien estaba vendando su herida.

-¡NI HABLAR!- la respuesta sorprendió a hanji, fue una respuesta rotunda y llena de sentimiento.

-no te dejare aquí, te protegeré, aun si eso significa dar mi vida-

-levi…- lagrimas empezaron a empapar los ojos de hanji.

-tu me has rescatado, y me salvaste de mi mismo, además… yo te amo hanji- después de tratar la herida de hanji, levi la cargo. –No permitiré que te aparten de mi hanji-

La declaración sinceramente conmovió a la joven científica quien acurruco su cara en el pecho de el. -gracias- después le miro con ternura.

-hanji… mientras yo viva no permitiré que nada te pase, te protegeré porque te amo, te protegeré con mi vida - mientras la cargaba levi le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios y con su equipo 3DM salió de la cueva con hanji en brazos, mientras ella se sostenía del cuerpo de el.

Ahora levi poseía una nueva razón para vivir, tenia una persona que lo amaba y ciertamente el la amaba tambien.

**_Te protegeré con mi vida._**

**_Fin._**


End file.
